Visions of the World
by Orion Dezagrats
Summary: Chapter 3, up!Kurosaki Ichigo was just living his life normally friends, family, school... When late one day, he found an oddly eye-catching, jade-gazed stranger staring at him on his way home. AU,YAOI,SHONENAI,ICHIGO,KUROSAKI,ULQUIORRA,SCHIFFER,ANGST
1. I was a Teenage Strawberry

**Disclaimer:**** _Bleach, its characters, and all its associated content is copyrighted, Kubo Tite. I do not own anything. I do, however, own this story that I am currently writing. I also own "AURA", off my copy of the .Hack// soundtrack. It's creepy, and fits Ulquiorra quite well in my opinion._**

_(A/N: First off, I'd like to point out that I would likely not have done this if a friend of mine, NOplaceformyheart, had not requested it. I would, however, have done SOME story of my own design... But it wouldn't be posted as Fanfiction then, and I couldn't put it on as well as DeviantArt. I'd also like to post a warning.)_

**WARNING: _This story will contain mature content, in the form of yaoi/shounen-ai/GAY couplings. Maybe a little FemxFem as well, and certainly a straight coupling somewhere... But not immediately. If you don't like this, read no further. If you do, despite this warning, and then leave a rude remark as a review, I WILL send my private group of  
fork-wielding ninja monkeys after you, laugh, then make rude gestures here in front of my monitor. )  
_**

_(A/N2: One further note. Yes, before anyone asks, the title WAS inspired by the song, "AURA".)_

**_)---()[ --Visions of the World-- ()---(_**

**_Chapter one:_**

**_(I was a Teenage Strawberry)_**

**Ichigo's Perspective)**

_Sunday, November 26th, 2007_

It was a dreary day in Karakura town. In fact, it had been dreary all through the month. The pressure in the air was noticably higher than normal, so people were easily agitated, and nobody had seen a sunny day since just before the beginning of the month due to the seemingly eternal rainclouds hovering in the air. Sometimes it would rain, and people would hope for light afterwards, but the clouds only got darker, as if to spite the mortals clinging to the ground. Also, almost in response to this, the suicide rate was climbing.

Rather steeply too, as it seemed. Some people took this as an omen of bad things to come, and hung themselves. Some of the more extreme religious people took this as a sign from God or whatever the hell else was up there and stabbed themselves with a "blessed" dagger, found in the chest of some nutcase priest. Seriously, the idiocity of human beings never fails to surprise me. Of course... It's a shame I must be associated with their race.

Sighing, I looked out the window of the classroom. Ochi-sensei sleeping with her head on her desk, though she was having us all read the original English version of William Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_. Why she was having us read this today, to learn English better, I had no clue. Not that I'm complaining... I like Shakespeare. He's a cool guy, and his works are magnificent. It's just that I think that some of us might pick up some strange idea of how English is properly said, read, and written. I understand it just fine... It's them I'm worried about. Just don't tell anyone I think this, though... It might ruin my image. What image, you ask? The one I've been working on for years. I've had to keep my brows furrowed and a scornful look on my face ever since mother died, just to show that I'm strong... That I won't cry or show any weakness.

I look around... Ishida's being his normal '_I'm-better-than-everyone' self_; He's already finished the book, and all the girls around him are asking him to make various dresses and stuff, and some are even waving large wads of yen around to persuade him. Lucky bastard. Sado's still silent as ever, reading quietly while some people are whispering strange rumours about him... I pity. Orihime-chan's being assaulted by the red-haired lesbian freak as usual, while Tatsuki fends off her raving affections. I don't have anything against lesbians... Just the red-haired freak always trying to seduce Orihime-chan. She's creepy as hell. Mizuiro's still the ladies man, having several girls faint each second, some of them rising only to faint again seconds later. Won't be long until they find themselves strapped to a bed, Mizuiro being the little pervert he is. And Keigo... where is Keigo? Looking around, I don't see him. I ask one of the guys next to me,

"You seen Keigo?"

"Nah. He left a while a---oh, here he is."

"ICHI-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" a loud voice screams as I turn around to find Keigo running at me from behind while I'm still in my seat. I scoot to the left about two feet, and hold out my arm to clothesline my strange friend, sending him reeling over my arm and rolling across the class until he crashes into the chalkboard, right next to Ochi-sensei's desk. Just as I see him get up, he receives a firm whack to the head with a book from Ochi-sensei. She certainly _looked_ like she was asleep... But that bump forming on Keigo's head is the size of my fist, and can't possibly be just a reflex hit from a sleeping person. As kind a teacher as Ochi-sensei is, she can be pretty scary sometimes.

Luckily, immediately after Keigo got up, just before he was going to complain and the rest of the class got extra work because of him, the bell rang, signalling that the school day was over. I was relieved. As fun as high school can sometimes be, it gets a little stressful. Especially when Keigo or some others come up to me, claiming that I'm a _traitor_ because I got within the top 50 for overall best students. What a load of... Eh. Walking through the school courtyard, I finally came to the gates and stretched before holding onto my bookbag by hooking it over my shoulder to my hand... The _manly-and-tough_ way of carrying booksbags, as they say. Though, I call it _just another way to keep up my image_. Seriously, imagekeeping is hard stuff. There are a few times, like with every person, where I wonder if keeping the image is all worth it.

------- A little later. -------

On my way home, I stopped at nearby shop. _Urahara Shoten_ it was called. It dealt in everything from groceries and general items to the ultra- secret pawn shopping and black market. While there was a man called Urahara in there, it wasn't really his shop. It was a sort of family-run thing. Urahara (I call him sandal-hat--he's a shady figure with a fan, always wearing sandals and a white and green striped buckethat), his half-brother Tessai (Big burly man with glasses and a mustache--he helped treat my injuries after I got myself in a fight with some orange-haired afro gangster-type dude who claimed I was copying him with my hair colour and attitude), his neice Ururu(who for a little kid, is amazingly capable, and she packs a mean punch), and his nephew, some anger-driven red-haired midget kid called Jinta(he walks around with some lead hammer twice his size). Despite the strange characters who run the shop, Urahara Shoten is actually for the most part an honest store. I suspect Urahara's the only one running the Black Market and Pawn Shop portions... But I only think he does it when it's absolutely necessary, like when he's in trouble or has a chance of losing his store... Like for extra money to stay in business. Otherwise it's a pretty handy place. Have I repeated myself somewhere? I don't know, I have a habit of doing that sometimes. I walked up to the shop, and a little girl with black, cockroach-reminiscent hair and an almost depressed-looking face waved, before going back to sweeping the pathway. Jinta, the little red-haired midget with anger management issues who I mentioned earlier merely grunted, before throwing away the broom and proceeding to scold Ururu about something... I pull open the door, and Sandal-hat man's right there to greet me, almost like he expected me.

I hate him for that. He does it _all the time!_ I think the man waits at the side of the door, waiting to hear Ururu greet someone, then gets up and waits in order to greet the customer enthusiastically or some thing. Pathetic, really.

"Oh my, if it isn't Kurosaki-san! How do you do? Come in. Come in! We've been expecting you!"

"...Hey Sandal-hat."

Urahara looked slightly put off by this as I walked by him, picked up some gum, men's pocky and a cheap, 1,000 yen watch. My old one broke... _AGAIN!_ I think this man's selling faulty merchandise to keep me coming back and buying them! I wouldn't be surprised... But then again, I don't think Tessai or Ururu would let him. Putting the products on the counter, I dug out my wallet out of one of my deeper pockets. After my last seven or so got stolen, I decided to have Ishida make really _long_ pockets for me, just so I'd know if someone was digging down the side of my leg for my wallet, then I'd pick up whoever it was, and kick them across the street.

"Ehh? Another watch, Kurosaki-san? This has got to be... What, the twenty-sixth one since October!"

"It's because all the watches you keep giving me are probably fake merchandise, you cheapskate!"

Sandal-hat looked thoroughly offended, and began muttering "Oh my"s and "I'd never"s and "My goodness"es. During this time, I had managed to fish out my wallet, looked at the register price, and handed the shifty man on the other side 1,666 yen. The prices here were always strange like that; if I bought the same thing here tomorrow, I bet it'd be something like 1,222. Why I always come here instead of the normal general store around the corner, I don't think I'll ever figure it out. The shifty man's charm? Nah, can't be. On my way out, I shoved the small grocery bag into my bookbag and hung it over my shoulder again.

"Have a safe trip! Come again!"

"Yeah, seeya Sandal-hat."

I smiled as Urahara walked back into the store muttering about that nickname, and Ururu was attempting to comfort him. I got a few blocks away before I took a left. I stopped in my tracks. Looking straight at me, from the end of the street, was a pale-faced man with raven black hair, hanging naturally to the sides and back. He wore baggy white pants, and a white shirt with almost too-long sleeves that ended in bell-like cuffs. He looked at me with a pair of dark emerald-green eyes, with what looked like dark green makeup just under his eyes. It dragged on down to his cheeks in a straight line from the middle of said makeup, almost like a tear trail. As far as I knew, it looked like it had been stained there over years of crying... But that didn't look possible. His face was as expressionless as a rock, staring with a look of utmost... I don't know what to call it. I started walking again, trying to ignore him, but he kept his gaze on me. Just before I was about to pass him, he fell down, facefirst, onto the sidewalk. I stopped in my tracks, contemplating for a moment before dropping my bag and taking my fingers to his neck. There was a pulse... but it was weak. Thank goodness my father is a doctor, or else I wouldn't have known to do this. Turning him over, I found a bloodstain on the sidewalk, and a large bloodstain on the inside of his left sleeve's cuff. Upon closer examination, I found a large, precisely cut line across his left wrist, and blood was leaking out like a stream. Hooking my bookbag's handle over my wrist, I picked up the man in my arms and ran for my house. My father ran his own clinic, which sort of correlates with the fact that he was a doctor. If I hurried fast enough...

End-chapter notes: So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Keep in mind that this is the first chapter, and there's more to come. It might feel a little rushed, but hey! I havn't written a story like this in AGES. My last attempt was so crappy... Anywho, advanced critique is encouraged. Flaming is also welcome, if you truly feel it will help. I feel that it likely will, unless it's something along the lines of "LOL WTF BLECH SUKZ!!1!! GO WTHC A RELL SHO LYK NARUTO". In which case, I will have Gin hand your ass to me on a silver platter.

Until next time!


	2. Emoface Invasion

**Disclaimer:** _**Bleach, its characters, and all its associated content is copyrighted, Kubo Tite. I do not own anything. I do, however, own this story that I am currently writing.**_

**WARNING: **_**This story will contain mature content, in the form of yaoi/shounen-ai/GAY couplings. Maybe a little FemxFem as well, and certainly a straight coupling somewhere... But not immediately. If you don't like this, read no further. If you do, despite this warning, and then leave a rude remark as a review, I WILL send my private group of**_

_**fork-wielding ninja monkeys after you, laugh, then make rude gestures here in front of my monitor. )**_

(A/N: Ehh, sorry I'm so late with this. I got lazy for like... wait, it's been _TWO YEARS?_ Holy moly.

So, um err... No viable excuses, sorry. :] Enjoy _Chapter 2_ of _Visions of the World!_)

_**)---()[ --Visions of the World-- ()---(**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**(Emoface Invasion)**_

_**Shifting perspectives: Ulquiorra to Ichigo)**_

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

"What the fuck are you blaming me for?!"

_...Hm?_

"You knew about it, didn't you!? You knew what was going on with him!"

_...They're... arguing... ...again._

"How the fuck would I know? You know how he is! All he ever does is sit by himself; we're lucky if he ever comes out of that blasted, dreary room!"

_...Father..._

"But you knew about the scars!"

_Mother?...But...How did...?_

"All I ever saw was one, barely covered by the sleeve! I assumed he tripped or something and scratched himself on something."

"Oh, because our son's so fucking _normal_ that he'd receive so many fucking cuts on his wrist from tripping."

"Fuck you."

_...No..._

"Wake him, we've got to do something while we've still got the chance."

_...Got to leave..._

"Why don't you wake him?"

_...Got to leave! Where...? Where...!?_

_...The window!_

"How about YOU FUCKING KNEW SO YOU FUCKING DO IT!?"

...

"Ulquiorra?"

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

_Sunday, November 26th, 2007 -- Later that day_

God, this guy looks emo. And I don't mean the whiny, wear-shitloads-of-make-up-,-black-clothes-,-and-purple-or-red-hair-dye emo. I mean, he actually looks emo. I shift on the chair next to bed the guy I picked up earlier, not knowing exactly why. My father did a bunch of strange stuff, and basically the guy's got a bandage over his wrist with a tube filled with blood running under the bandages, connected to one of them hat-rack things with the bag of blood. Small-scale operation my father ran, but... it worked.

Where was I? Oh yeah. He looked emo. Of course, I may have just picked that up from the several small-time cuts to his arm and wrist, and most recently, the huge gash that had him on the edge of death. Lucky for me, though, no shinigami came to take him away.

I sighed. I was all caught up on my schoolwork, and really didn't have anything to do. But why I chose observing--no, too simple--_examining_ the pale emo guy... No idea. Sighing again, I run my hand through my hair for a moment, looking to the ceiling before leaning to the side. I prop my head up by my hand and arm on the bedside table. Y'know, I honestly thought that the green markings under this guy's eyes were makeup. Strangest thing, but they're not. Maybe it's a tattoo... but so close to the eye-lids, it's doubtable. Wondering what they are, I find myself reaching my free hand out to the guy's face. Expressionless as stone, but... somehow peaceful. Not at all like when I saw him while he was still standing. I press the tips of my fingers to his cheek for support as I brush my thumb against the marking under his right eye. Those eyes are almost hypnotic, such a deep jade colo--wait. Hold on a moment. His eyes are open.

"WOAFUCK!" I flail, unintentionally of course. How one flails in a chair, well... I can't really explain it. You'll understand it yourself some day. Unable to keep my balance, I not only send the chair tilting backwards toward the ground, but somehow manage to slide off to the side, hitting my head on the floor. Not a smart move.

"Ichi-nii-san, you okay?" I hear Yuzu calling just before she walks in. I look at the guy from my position on the floor. He's _staring_ at me. It's kind of unnerving. "Oh, he's awake."

"Er... y-yeah, seems so." I look up--er, I mean, behind me at the upside-down Yuzu. God, being on the floor is disorienting. "Say uh, Yuzu... Why don't you get a glass of water for him?"

"Alright." She looks to Emoface. Now he's staring at _her._ She doesn't seem at all fazed by it, and simply smiles before leaving to get a drink. Oh damn, now he's staring at _me_ again. "Uh, hey there," I say, trying to stave off uncomfortable silence, which would only serve to amplify the unnerving expressionless _stare_ the guy's giving me. Somehow, the eyes don't seem nearly as hypnotic anymore. Maybe he's glaring? "So..." I push back against the floor, sitting up before shifting to a knee, then standing, brushing myself off as per habit.

_Still_ staring. The only thing more unsettling than the stare is that I don't think he's even blinked! As I tug the chair up, righting it and putting it back in place before once more taking a seat on it, I smile awkwardly. Kind of forced, really. I mean, holy CRAP this guy's creeping me out. I almost wish he was out cold again. Wait, no, that's a cruel thought. I clear my throat, and look to the side for a few moments, before looking back at Emoface. He's looking to the door, and I find myself looking to the door too. Yuzu's come back in with a tray in her hands, with a glass of water and a glass of orange juice, and between them this seriously awesome jug we found that has a divider in the middle of it, so that you can put two different liquids in it, and buttons to control which one comes out. She places it on the bedside table, smiles at Emoface, then leaves silently. We sit silently for a few moments, then Emoface shifts. He slowly reaches out the hand that's connected to the tube, but pauses, only now seeming to notice it.

While he continues to stare at the tubing, I take advantage of the situation to grab the glass of water and hold it out to him. He seems to notice the motion, and just stares at the water. Then at me. Then at the bedside table, at the... Oh damn, and I wanted that orange juice, too. Placing the glass of water back on the tray, I take the orange juice, then hold that out this time. He slowly reaches his hands out and takes the bottom of the cup in one, and the rest in the other, completely ignoring the fact that his digits slowly dragged over my own as he took the orange juice. Which, honestly, I myself probably shouldn't have payed as much attention to as I did.

Nor should I have probably payed as much attention to his face as he closed his eyes and lifted the cup to his lips, drinking up to half of the orange juice. But I did. Go figure.

"...Ulquiorra." He says softly, so that I can barely make it out.

"Wait, wha? Oh, name?" He nods. I smile, relieved to hear him actually speak. "Ichigo."

He looks to me, blinks, raises a finger and points.

"...Strawberry."

My eye twitches.

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

End-chapter notes: Two years, and I can safely say that my writing style has only degraded. :] Yippee. Perhaps as I write more chapters in the coming weeks, I'll find something and settle with it until I'm comfortable.

Until next time!

P.S. I have nothing against emos. Just so you know. I only have problems with the silly little dorks that pretend to be emo. :] You know who you are, man.


	3. Fruits in Space

**Disclaimer:**_**Bleach, its characters, and all its associated content is copyrighted, Kubo Tite. I do not own anything. I do, however, own this story that I am currently writing.**_

**WARNING: **_**This story will contain mature content, in the form of yaoi/shounen-ai/GAY couplings. Maybe a little FemxFem as well, and certainly a straight coupling somewhere... But not immediately. If you don't like this, read no further. If you do, despite this warning, and then leave a rude remark as a review, I WILL send my private group of fork-wielding ninja monkeys after you, laugh, then make rude gestures here in front of my monitor. )**_

(A/N: By Guthix, I SUCK at getting things in on time. But in all seriousness...

Schedules are evil. Yup. Yupyup. Although, if I get enough positive reviews, I might just make this into a regular update. I will admit, however, that that's a slim chance, as there isn't nearly enough Kajiura Yuki music out there to inspire me beyond a few more chapters.

...Or _is_ there? Heh. I love messing with people.

Oh and uh, sorry for messing up the last chapter's chapter number. [Emoface Invasion] was supposed to be Chapter 2. I'm too lazy to change it though, so meh. And thanks for the support from those whose comments I've only just read. :D)

_**)---()[ --Visions of the World-- ()---(**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**(Fruits in Space)**_

_**Shifting perspectives: Ulquiorra to Ichigo)**_

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! What's this guy doin' here?"

... The hell are these guys...?

"I dunno, but he's on our turf. That means... ...Right?"

...Wait... he said he gets to do... what?

"Heh... yeah... Heheh..."

...Don't...

"Let's get'im, aniki."

Don't come any closer!

"Yeah... heh, we're going to have some fu--GMFFRAAH!"

"_Aniki!_ That's it, you're... ngrr... NOT SO TOUGH NOW, EH?"

Get... _OFF... ME!_

"You asshole... Hold'im tight. Now we're going to have some, ngrf, real fun now."

_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! No, NO!_

"This oughta' feel good..."

_"NO!!"_

_..._

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

_Sunday, November 26th, 2007 -- Late night_

It took all the strength I had to keep myself from punching a new, structurally superfluous new behind for that Emoface. Not that I was particularly peeved, but most of the time when people called me a strawberry, they either followed up by laughing, or proceeding to engage in a pointless fight with me. A generally short temper usually results in me starting the fight with the former, or going duking it out until someone's unconscious with the latter.

I know better than to do that with an obviously emotionally-unstable individual sitting in a clinic bed with his only lifeline being a coat-rack with a plastic bag filled with blood connected to it, though.

Shortly after he had called me that, Yuzu came in and took the job of looking after the guy. The rest of the evening was nothing special; we had dinner, Dad being a general nincompoop as per usual, Karin looking tired of the antics, as usual, and me being generally quiet, as usual, except for the odd moment of deflecting a random, crazy attack from Dad.

As I lay in bed now, I think: Why the HELL can't I get Emoface out of my head?! Why do my thoughts keep drifting back to the eyes, the cheeks? It couldn't be... hormones? ... Is he a girl? Apart from the distant voice and otherwise masculine details, he certainly looks girly enough.

Y'know, I could probably go on one of those little zany adventures where I would go downstairs, try to peek and find him up, asleep, and check... but on television, those never end well. Ever.

...

...

...But this isn't television, I reason as I slip my legs off the bed.

I didn't bother with the sheets and I left my clothes on, so it was simple getting downstairs--I generally make racket as I get dressed, and everyone was asleep. As I get closer to the bottom of the stairs, I can tell that there's light bouncing off the walls into my field of vision. Thus, someone must be awake.

But who? I ask this of myself as I move into the main room. There's light coming from the kitchen, but not nearly enough for a ceiling light. Someone's raiding the fridge for midnight snacks, obviously. As I stand in the doorway, for a moment my heart skips as I see raven-black hair and a white gown. Then I realize it's Emoface, fingers dancing along the coatrack+blood that he brought with him. I watch for a moment, calming myself as I watch him tentatively reach around inside the fridge. Looking to the table and counters, I see no food. He must still be looking for something suitable to eat. I grin mentally, and sneak up on him. I'm wearing socks, so there is no noise, so he won't see it coming. I sneak my head right next to his, looking into the fridge for what he's reaching for. I see him moving stuff to get to the awesome dual-jug.

"So, craving more orange juice, eh?" Obviously he hadn't noticed me, because he nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly jerking his head to see my grinning face, and at the same time bumping his head _hard_ on the top of the interior of the fridge. All the food shook. That _musta'_ hurt. As he's pulling his head out from the fridge, Emoface jumps as one of the salami rolls disturbed by his head-to-fridge impact rolls out and lands right on top of his bare left foot. He then proceeds to step on it as he attempts to regain his footing, and flails a bit. Okay, 'a bit' is an exaggeration.

"Woah!" I say, moving to intercept his flailing, and subsequently tripping-over-self body, and a few moments later I find my hands full of Emo-chest. My first command to my body is that I resist the urge to squeeze them for effect, being able to already tell that he's OBVIOUSLY not a girl in disguise with just this. We're on the floor, and in a particularly awkward position.

It seemed that from my help, he regained his balance last-second, and instead landed on his knees, rather than falling face-flat on me. I can't tell if that's a blessing or not. However, instead, he's pretty much sitting right on my groin.

I can't tell if that's a blessing or not, from where my mind's going. As a side-note, he managed to keep his coatrack from falling over. That's good. On the downside, it knocked the fridge again, so various other foods and jars rolled out, landing harmlessly on the floor. 

He's looking down at me, and I could swear I hit my head hard, because it looked like he was a bit frightened, taking a look at his eyes.

"Hey, what's the racket down here?" Oh... shit. That's Karin's voice. 

"...Hey, what're you doing out of... ... Ichigo?"

Fuck. Me.

"The heck're you doin' down here? And what's with the... mess...? ... ... Nevermind."

Wait, what? I look at her incredulously, light from the fridge just barely outlining her in doorway.

"I didn't see anything. Good night."

WHAT THE FUCK?

...I should have known that this wouldn't have ended well. I bloody hell should have. I saw it coming. I _did._ And I did it anyways.

* * *

_Monday, November 27th, 2007 -- Morning_

An awkward silence hangs around the table this morning as we eat breakfast. Even Emoface was there. He had enough blood back now, so his coatrack was disconnected. He was staring intently at the eggs, as though willing them to eat themselves for his amusement. Then his gaze shifted to me, and he notices that I'm looking at him, and quickly returns his gaze to the eggs. Was last night still bothering him? And what was with that face from then...?

Dad had noticed the awkward atmosphere only after a couple minutes of blathering away as he scarfed down his food. Karin was halfway through her food, but I noticed her gaze shifting to me or Emoface every now and again. I'm acting normal. Let's hope she thinks it was just a wierd dream. Yuzu's the last to breakfast, having been cooking for everybody and making lunches and such. She knows NOTHING. So she eats and then moves on. Probably thought that we were competing to who could be silent for the longest. Eventually, after I'm done, the phone rings. "I'll get it."

It's Keigo. How the hell did he get my number? "The hell you callin' me for?" I ask.

"Well, since yesterday we had that wierd school-on-sunday thing, we're told to take today off. So I was thinking that you, Mizuiro and I--"

"Yeah, thanks for telling me. Bye."

"WAI-" I hang up. I stretch, now a little energized by this good turn of events. Walking back to the table, Dad's gone. Dunno where. Probably to help Yuzu with something. I begin to sit back down.

"Ichigo, are you gay?" I blink, sitting right still. If one were to look now, they'd ask 'What's with the statue?'

"W-wHAT?" I sputter out incredulously. I can hardly believe the question I'm being asked.

"Well," Karin starts, "First you bring this guy," she pauses and points to Emoface, who in response stares intently at her finger, "...into the house, held in your arms bridal-style," oh shit, now Emoface is looking at me, "And last night, you two were uh... well, the closest that I can assume is that you two had a spat, he cut himself, you brought him home, and started having make-up sex last night." How the HELL would she know of this stuff?! And the fuck is with her imagination?! She closes her eyes, crossing her arms and nodding her head mock-knowingly. "Happens in fanfiction all the time. I suppose that's because it happens in reality."

...Ah, that likely explains it. My sister's a crack-yaoi-pairing-fangirl. Delightful.

And I have absolutely nothing to say back. My jaw's slack, and I'm just staring at her. Staring, kind of like Emoface right now, at the same time. I kind of just want her to look at our expressions and say, 'Or... maybe not.'

"...Well, whatever. Not my business to butt in." She... really didn't get it. "Gochisōsama." And just like that, she walks off. The hell has my day-off from school turned into? The hell has my LIFE turned into in the past day?!

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

**End-chapter notes:** I myself am rather proud of this one. I can't help but shake the feeling that I imposed some out-of-character into Ichigo though. :[ Sucks to be him. Also, and I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help doing that with Karin. Because seriously, suicide-from-spat happens far too often in fanfics.


End file.
